The Explosion
by Spazzy Bunny
Summary: Gale's prediction was correct- a massive explosion occurs on Castanet, killing most of it's people. Molly, hearing the explosion, is worried most about one thing: Is Chase okay? Danger lurks everywhere as they embark on an adventure to save the island!
1. The Men in Dark Suits

**A/N: Hi! This is my first Harvest Moon story. It's intense and thrilling. Big Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon. I used Molly in this story, so of course it's Animal Parade. I hope you enjoy chapter one!**

Chapter One

Hamilton, the mayor, sat in his office with delight, eating the warm potato soup Molly dropped off. The soothing smell filled his veins with happiness and joy. He dipped the spoon in it, and then brought it up to his mouth, sipping it into his body. The office had not had many visitors. Maybe an occasional swing by an owner of a shop, or his son, Gill, saying hello to his father.

And every day Molly would come by, a sweet smile on her face, and had something nice for him. The offices light was dimmed, and the light breeze of the summer air hit his face. Then, then sound of the door creaking open echoed. Hamilton looked up from his soup, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and putting the small bowl under his desk.

But who faced him today was unrecognized: three men, all wearing black suits, sunglasses, and black boots. All of them were as white as Gill's hair. They walked up to him silently, no expression on their lifeless faces.

"Why, hello, how are you, can I help you?" He said cheerfully, studying the men closely. The features of them were flat and boring, not threatening. The one in the front cleared his throat, and then looked Hamilton right in the eye. He noticed a brief case in his hand, and his slicked back hair was greasy and shining.

"Do you happen to be the owner, leader, or mayor of this island?" The man's voice was un-easy but smooth and assuring at the same time.

"Mayor, yes that'd be me!" Hamilton chuckled proudly. Still no slight expression on their faces, the man slammed his brief case on top of the cherry wood desk. As he opened it, the gleam caught Hamilton's eyes. It was full of gold, piles of it, all shining their magnificent color. The man paused before speaking again, then started.

"We are offering three million gold pieces for this island," His eyes weren't on Hamilton, they were still glaring straight ahead. Hamilton gagged in surprise, which led into full out laughter.

"You find us amusing?" The man on the right said, his glasses showing off a reflection, and his face straight.

"Sell you this island?" Hamilton laughed. "My island?" He showed how hilarious this was by laughing between every sentence. "No mister, I do not find you amusing! My family has owned this island over 400 years!" He laughed again, then took a breath and spoke quickly. "Why, to offer me money, not even introducing yourselves, why I'd say that's simply obnoxious!"

"Sir, if you do not agree to this offer, we will offer not money, but force." The one in the front said, closing his brief case quickly and swiftly.

Hamilton stopped laughing, and looked at the man seriously.

"I suggest you leave my office, now."

The men nodded, and their backs turned at the exact time. Then, single file, the walked out of the office, no other words said. As fast as they came, they left.

* * *

><p><em>11 days later<em>

* * *

><p>Gale, the wise wizard, sat in his home. The air seemed steady. The light was dim. The sun was halfway across the sky.<p>

His house was quiet. His locket watch ticked, and he sat at his desk. The crystal ball, right in the middle of the room, was swirling with mist. He slowly walked up to it, making his way over.

He kneeled in front of it. His heart and soul seemed to ache. He felt something was wrong, out of place, out of whack. The orb was swirling, the grey mist inside of it was strongly spinning. Gale rested his hands above it, and motioned them over the orb. Then he brought his hands forcefully back, and looked straight into the orb. All he saw was smoke, a lot of smoke, and… bodies, on the ground.

Gale jumped back, and thought quietly, mumbling his spells and motioning his hands. Sweat dripped down his face, and he got a view of when something like this would happen: in 10 minutes. Gale jumped back, sweat dripping to the floor. He massaged his temples. Then, quickly, not thinking, he ran out of his house for the first time in a while.

He was never such a hero as he felt like now. The first worry he had: "Don't let Molly get hurt."

Sensibly, he ran to the Mayors office. The door swung open, and he panted loudly. Then he brought his cherry red face up toward the mayor. He told the Mayor of his prediction, the horrifying truth. The mayor chuckled but Gill looked serious.

"Well, I have to go to Garmon Mines anyway…." Gale could tell Gill actually believed him. "Heh, why not play along with you game." He gulped.

He next ran to the tailoring, the only person who believed him was Candace, he long blue hair touching her hips.

"I-I-I," She hesitated, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll go to Molly's farm!" She then hugged the wizard, and ran out of the tailoring.

Next he ran to the bar, as fast as he could in a sprint, and everyone there believed him. Kathy kissed him on the cheek, and they went away from Harmonica Town. Next was the fishery; he ran there as fast as his legs could take him. Time was ticking. He ran into the store.

"TAKE COVER!" he screamed, and bam. The sound was as fierce and horrifying as a child being stabbed.

The ashes, the smoke, the bruises on Gales arms. Then the smoke cleared. He felt relieved that he was okay. He looked over and next to him was Toby, dead.

* * *

><p><em>Molly's house<em>

* * *

><p>Molly jumped when she heard the bam. Candace had just told her about the crazy prediction, and the bar group was there as well. Her best friends, Kathy and Candace, hugged her close. Selena sat crying, worrying about her parents.<p>

Molly never thought anything crazy like this would happen. She prayed for living souls, and about everyone was crying their hearts out. Though Candace sobbed the most, wailing with her face buried in her hands.

"You guys, okay, the Wizard was right, we all know that," Molly said. Candace looked up. "Kay? We know that was huge, and this has to do with something."

Hayden shook his head. "That definitely wasn't a natural cause." The door slammed open, in came Gill, Ozzie, the Wizard, and Paolo, scratched up with bloody gashes on their heads. Molly ran towards them and looked at them one at a time.

"You're here, but where's Toby?" she asked, looking from one sad face to another. Her response was sobs from Ozzie. "Here you guys, sit down, I have some cooking cloths I'll get you all, alright?"

Candace stopped Molly. "I got this Molly, you sit down." No one had seen Candace be so confident. He eyes were narrow and her face was straight. For a girl who possibly just lost the last of her family, she was strong.

"Gale, can I talk to you in the other room?" Molly asked. Gale and her walked off to the right into small room. Molly first stared at him, then ran into a hug and sudden sobs. He patted her head.

"Is everyone gone?" She whined. He looked down at her.

"I brought the only survivors."

**A/N: Sorry for such a bad chapter, don't worry, it gets better! Review? Please? Thanksies! **


	2. The Phone is Ringing

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to the few people who've reviewed this story, and for all you people who favorited my story. (Just remember to review, okay?) :) I'm just going to add one thing that I wanted to say before this author's nore gets too long is that I got this whole idea from a dream I had. Except Molly had a machine gun the whole time, and was riding on her horse, Milo, who had a Mohawk and a cigar. **

**Haha, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harvest Moon!**

Chapter Two

Molly clenched her fists. Knowing that most of her friends had died today was threatening and depressing. The sound, that explosion, would never be forgotten. No one really said anything; they were just perhaps sitting down, or helping the people who came back today, holding pressure on their bloody wounds.

One thing Molly was most afraid about was one fact:

'God Dammit, let Chase be ok.' Chase was her big time crush. The thought that today, something like this could have happened at Flute Fields as well, horrified her.

"I think it only happened at Harmonica town." Ozzie said, making Molly jump as if he was reading her mind. "Some kind of bomb, planted somewhere in the town."

Gale looked up silently, then took a sigh. "I believe it was planted in the church, right where the-" He looked at Molly then stopped. "Right by Perry's room."

Ozzie gave a nod. "That would make an awful lot of sense." His eyes showed he was deep in thought. "I mean, it effected the whole town, why not right over the place?" Everyone echoed in agreement, including "Yeah" and "Probably."

"So just in Harmonica Town?" Molly made sure. Gale nodded, and she gave a small sigh of relief.

"So are we just going to… sit here?" Paolo said in a small whisper, looking around at the gloomy crowd.

"I wonder what your barn looks like outside, Molly." Gill mumbled.

"My livestock!" Molly jumped up, running outside. But what she found wasn't a cheerful sight. The grass was grey, if it was there, her barn was half burnt, and the paint scrubbed off. Her garden: completely destroyed. The barn and coop were mostly protected by the house, but that didn't stop her from running into the barn, and looking around at her animals. The sheared sheep had a bloody gash on it, the rest seemed fine, but the horse was definitely spooked.

Next was the coop. Most of the poultry were pretty beat up. Some had bruises, some had scraped; it was mostly from the vibration of the bomb sending them flying into the walls. Gale ran in, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Molly," he calmly said. He held her hand, taking her back inside her house. They all looked up at her, their expressions asking, "How was it?"

"Not pretty," Molly assured, and sat down on her bed. That's when she had the idea: "THE PHONE!" They didn't get 911 or anything because the only power went through the island, but that didn't stop her from calling the carpenters to ask them if everything was okay. The expressions of the people in the house lit up as Molly ran over to the phone, on a small desk in the corner of the room. She swept her finger across the numbers then took the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" It was Luke; his usual cheerful voice was gloomy, and frightened.

"Luke, it's Molly," she said, trying to make her voice sound calm.

"MOLLY? Thank Goddess your okay, I was so worried!" Molly gave a little blush and then set her face to a serious look.

"Listen, we have the survivors at my ranch right now, kay? But there isn't a lot of them." She was cut off by Luke talking to someone else. Then she heard, "Ok fine."

"Molly?"

"Yeah?"

"Pops wants to talk to ya."

"Ok, bye Luke."

"Bye Molly."

"Dale?" Molly asked, her voice sounding concerned.

"Molly, I'm glad your okay. Listen, I know why this happened today and what we have to do. You, the wizard, and all the survivors better come to Garmon, but be careful, and stay hidden."

"Stay hidden?" Molly's tense voice echoed throughout the room, Dale didn't answer her question, though; he had already hung up.

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry it was so short, it amuses me when you guys get mad at me for using cliffhangers! Review please! And thanks for reading chapter two. I'll get three up shortly! **


	3. The Carpenter's Tale

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for opening chapter 3! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm looking forward to seeing some new reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter Three

When Molly hung up the phone, without even turning around she could feel scared eyes set on her; sad, scared eyes. She swung around and stood in place.

"Dale thinks that it may be… safer for us to go to Garmon mines." Everyone was silent, most likely lost in thought. "He thinks he may know why this happened today." She gulped, some people starting to stand up.

"Why would it even matter to know how it happened, or who did it or whatever; it's all over!" Selena protested.

"_Shut up Selena!" _Gill groaned, putting his palms against his forehead. She sat back against the wall, surprised someone would ever be brave enough to talk back to she let out a sigh.

"What choice do we really have?" Ozzie coughed.

"He's right." Hayden nodded in agreement. "We don't know what's going to happen next, we need all the support and help we can get." After that, there was mumbles of agreement, and at different paces, people stood up.

"I'll get the animals, it's too dark out there; some can ride on the animals and will lead the group with lanterns," Molly suggested. She got her horse, two cows, and sheep, leading them outside with ropes. Then out of her backpack and took out matches, 3 candles, and a lantern.

"Smart girl," Hayden laughed, patting her playfully on the back. Then they left the house. Molly, Gale, Ozzie, and Hayden rode on the backs of the animals, leading the others. Hayden clutched the horse tightly, swinging from side to side.

Before they left, Molly stopped to see one thing- smoke was piling up over Harmonica town. Not from the explosion, though. New smoke. Fresh from a big boat's engine. She didn't say a word, as she was afraid of the reaction from the group. Everyone was already scared out of their mind, what good was it to make them worried as well? After small thoughts, she just caught up to the others.

No one spoke on the way there, the only sounds were crickets chirping and the water of the pond silently being pushed by the full moon.

As they went over the bridge, they went one by one. The stars glistened and glittered, and the cool breeze chilled the very souls of the survivors.

"Death is in the air." Ozzie mumbled, being elbowed by Hayden.

Gale constantly looked up at the sky, his eyes reflecting the shining stars above him, showing off their beauty and glow. By the time they got to the carpenters, everyone seemed to look defeated by fate.

Dale looked around quickly, then he shut the door behind them.

In the house was mostly everyone from Garmon mines: Julius, Mira, Chloe, Owen, Ramsey, Luke, and Bo. Barbra and Phoebe weren't there; they most likely had been visiting Simon when the explosion happened. Calvin also wasn't there; he must've been at the inn at the time. Everyone exchanged hello's.

"Run in'ta any trouble?" Dale asked, as their white dog rubbed up against Molly's leg, its tail wagging. Molly thought of the smoke she had seen puffing over Harmonica Town, and the reactions she would get if she spoke of it.

"No, sir." Molly said, shaking her head. Luke ran over, helping them with their animals, and hugging Molly and Selena tightly.

"Sit down everyone, I'll tell you what I've experienced in the past couple weeks. He looked up, as if praying to god, then his eyes were set on the crowd. The fire roared in the stone fireplace, and the lights where shut off. "A bit over a week ago, Mayor Hamilton had called me. I said "good mornin'" to be kind and all, and he told me he was needin' some new furniture." He took a pause, then kept talking. "I asked him the usual questions: What he needed, by when, what was the price he was willin' to offer. "He told me he wanted a new table, told me he wanted it in a week, and he was offering 10,000 g. 'Why not?', I thought."

"What does this have to do with an explosion?" Kathy asked curiously.

"Hush girly, I'm gettin' there." He looked at her, then kept talking. "I said thanks, and to be a gentleman, and all that crud, I asked him how his day was. He gave me a chuckle, his cheerful voice echoing. He told me he was just sittin' in his office, when some men came. He described 'em to me: they were wearin' suits and all, sunglasses, and kind of creepy lookin'. And he told me they offered money for the island."

No one spoke. Dale kept talking. "He told me that he refused right away, and laughed at 'em. He said they told him that they would use force if he didn't accept. Again he laughed, and they left. Then he laughed into the phone, and then said goodbye. I didn't laugh. I just said bye." He was silent, then continued. "Not more than two weeks later, an explosion happens in Harmonica town. I think they's after somethin' on the island. Somethin' precious, but I dunno what." He looked at Gale, then at Molly. "I was thinkin' maybe you two would know?"

"I think I do." Molly mumbled. She had to say it. For the sake of her friends, and the island. "They're after the Goddess tree."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, and I hope to get chapter four done soon. Thank you.**


	4. They're Here

**A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter four is up, and I hope you like it. I want to thank my sister, blue-eyed-cow who actually corrects my stories, and gives me ideas so thank you so much Sis! Read some of her stories, they're fantastic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter Four

Everyone looked at Molly like she was crazy. Some confused looks in the room and some still frightened. But Molly was completely serious. Gill gave a little nod, as Gale rested his chin against his fist, his eyes showing his thoughts.

"The Goddess Tree, ya say?" Dale asked in thought, his thick eyebrows resting on the top of his eyelids, looking serious and nervous.

"Whatever this is, it makes a lot of sense," Owen pointed out. "What does this Goddess Tree exactly possess?" he asked, staring right into Molly's shining brown eyes.

She gave a gulp, looking at the interested crowd. "Well, it gives life." The occasional "ok" echoed throughout the room. The fire crackled in the fireplace, giving an eerie glow to the room. Then Molly looked at Gale, who was still lost in thought. She shivered, thinking about all the stuff she could talk about: the Harvest Goddess, The Harvest King, the Sprites, everything she could say blasted in her mind over and over again. Suddenly BAM BAM BAM. Sudden loud knocks erupted from the door, angry and aggressive.

Dale rushed over to the window, swiping the curtains to the side. What he saw was frightening, but expected. About 15 men, all in army camouflage suits, helmets, and sunglasses, all were holding their rifles straight up to the grey sky. Their faces were straight, and their expression was emotionless, unforgettably emotionless.

"We demand for you to let us in!" A loud, strong man's voice yelled, leading to more bangs at the door. Dale put his pointer finger up to his lips gesturing to be quiet. Ozzie rushed over to the fire, trying to do anything he could to put it out. Sweat dripping down to the floor, Dale took Molly's, Owen's, Luke's, Gale's, and Kathy's wrists and dragged them to the back of the house.

"Go out the window and find the Goddess Tree, now!" Then, opening the window, he boosted them up and out. "Wait, Molly," Dale grabbed her hand quickly, and pulled her back down. "I can't believe I almost forgot," he grumbled.

Molly turned around and he ran towards the bed. He reached under it, and brought out a suitcase, handing it to her. She thought it was a little suspicious that Dale had some strange suitcase under his bed, but before she could ask, he scolded, "GO!" And she scampered towards the window.

"Open it soon as possible." He said, patting her back. Candace ran into the room, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Why can't Candace come?" Molly questioned Dale.

"There's only-" BAM BAM BAM at the door. "Go!"

Molly gave Candace a hug, promised her she would be back, and jumped out. When they sprinted out, they slammed their backs against the side of the house, hiding in the shadows. Sweat dripping down their faces, they could see the soldiers outside of the house, banging on the door with their sides yelling, "We demand you let us in this instant!" Then, with the sudden bang, the door broke down, and about 10 of them streamed into the house, while the others stood still, scattered around the house entrance, their guns pointed towards the door.

Luke looked at Molly and mouthed: 'Where's the tree?' His face looked panicked.

Answers she could say streamed through Molly's head. She knew where it was, it was just a little ways from where they were, not far at all. Then she thought of Chase, him on the ground, a gash of blood on his face. Or hiding in his small house, hearing bangs at the door. She couldn't take it. She couldn't risk Chase getting hurt. Then she thought of the Harvest Goddess. Soldiers running towards her, and chopping down the tree. The Harvest Goddess screaming for them to get back. Molly gripped the suit case Dale gave her tight, sweat dripping down her face. She knew her answer. But she knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

'Flute Fields' Molly mouthed.

'Are you freaking kidding me?' Luke mouthed back, quietly stamping his foot, and banging his head against the house. Molly quickly squatted down, opening the suit case in front of her. When she opened it and saw what was inside, she sweated even more. In it was five guns, silver, perfectly shined, and many, many bullets. Owen looked at her, and she brought up a gun to show him. His face lit up, he mouthed, 'yes!' and his hand formed into a fist. She tossed everyone a gun and a pack of bullets. Most of them caught them, besides Gale, who dodged it.

Molly straightened her face, shrugging her shoulders. Gale smiled and put out his hands. Molly didn't ask. Gale was the smartest one there, and he knew what he was doing.

'How are we gunna get out of here?' Kathy mouthed. Luke nodded, loading his gun, and shot the nearest tree. The soldiers standing outside streamed towards the gunshot, while Luke ran around the house, the others following him. Gale didn't stop glaring at Molly, which made a cold rush run down her spine. Molly felt guilty, her heart bleating as fast as her feet stomped while sprinting as fast as she could. But at the same time, she needed to know if Chase was ok.

They ran around the house, and all of them loading their guns, they peaked over the other side of the house. The five ran to their left, towards the bridge as fast as they could. The stress inside all of their heads was crazy, as if bumping on the sides of their ears, making them ring. The river and waterfall was filled with grey ashes, making the water clumpy, and a dust color. The waterfall wasn't even rushing down, but dripping slightly.

"So, what is that thing you can do with your hands?" Molly whispered into Gale's ear. He held out his hands, his palms turning blue, an aqua colored ball of energy blasted out of his hands, breaking the bridge they had just ran over in a small explosion. Luke clapped his hands together, his face beaming.

Running past the small mushroom path, not seeing where they were going, and hiding every second, they made their way to Flute Fields. If they heard a sound, they would jump and hide in the darkest spot they could see. The stars didn't seem to beautifully glow anymore; they seemed like enemies, traitors, shining on them, making the five visible, not beautiful, nor gorgeous, but ugly traitors. The pond's waves were faint now, from all the ashes, making the water thick and goopy.

Gale's eyes were still set on Molly, which made her feel uncomfortable and guilty. She started to think she had made the wrong choice, but after hearing the gunshots and screams come from Dale's house, and now that the bridge was broken, she knew it was too late to turn back. She knew she had lost more of her friends, just a minute ago, and if Chase wasn't ok, she would let everyone down.

**A/N: Hey I hoped you liked it! Remember to review, the more reviews I get the quicker I can update. I'm counting on you guys! By the way if you're wondering why Gale didn't tell the others where the tree really was, here's the explanation: He didn't really know exactly where it was, he didn't have proof, so he doesn't know is he can trust Molly or not because he does know she likes Chase who lives in Flute Fields. And about Fin- This is after the game is completed and she doesn't need Fin anymore. I really hope you liked the chapter, and I can't wait to post chapter five! (And sorry for such a long Authors Note!)**


	5. Interrogation

** A/N: Hey everyone! For all you Gill lovers out there, you'll either hate me for this one, or love me. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

Chapter Five

The carpenter's building was now silenced by death. The ring of the silence bounced against the soldier's ear drums as they stepped over the bodies on the floor.

"Sir, we have found no evidence of the location," one of them said, pulling down the buckles of his helmet, his expression angry.

"But we've still got scrawny," the second one said, holding Gill's arms behind his back and a gun up to his head. "What do you know about this tree we've heard so much about?" they questioned him.

"I told you I don't know a damn thing about what you're talking about!" Gill protested, struggling to get free out of the soldiers arms. He couldn't take it; to see his friends and family-like figures, on the floor, dead, hurt him more than the mark on his arm, where a bullet had skimmed him.

"He's lying," the leader said, loading his rifle. Then, bending down, looking the white haired boy straight in the eye. "Aren't you, scrawny?"

"Get out of my face!" Gill hissed, kicking his legs frantically. He tried to kick them, tried to struggle, but all the guns around him just made him feel pressured, like if he made one wrong move… he'd be a part of the collection of lifeless bodies on the ground. "I told you I don't know a thing about what you're looking for! You killed my father who knew the most about it!" He spit out, doing everything to make his voice sound convincing, like he was telling the truth.

"I don't think so, scrawny. Someone on this damn island must still be alive to tell us!" The leader yelled, spitting into Gill's face. Gill thought of Molly, how she had rung the bell; he saw her, and he knew she had something to do with it…

Then he thought of his childhood. The painful memories before his mother died. Those little pixies, the sprites. Different colors and there was about 4 or 5 of them. He would sneak out to play with them and they always spoke of something… Some sort of tree, which kept the land beautiful and living.

"Tell me little sprite, why is this tree so important?" He would ask curiously, and they would laugh playfully. But then, the event that changed his life finally happened: His mother died. And when he came back to the sprites land, 2 years later, they were gone. Nothing, nothing was there, no one.

"I don't know a damn thing about it now get out of my face, AND GET OFF MY ISLAND!" Gill cried, kicking the guard behind him in the shin, which made the guard let go.

"No kid, get off _my _island." The gun was shot. Gill fell. The bullet inside of his chest withered up, sending poison to his lungs. Gill, the boy whose Mother died, the son of the mayor, the boy who saw the sprites, fell on the ground, and died with his friends.

**A/N: Sorry so short! I hope you liked it! Please, please review, thank you! :D**


End file.
